


MayorHaggar's Humpdrabbles

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than posting all of the stuff I've written for the HP Humpdrabbles community as individual stories, I've decided to gather them all here.  These will be largely Harry-centric but there are a few exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everybody Has a Type (Harry/Angelina)

Every bloke has a 'type.' Some, including his dad's friend Remus Lupin, used to assume that Harry's 'type' was much the same as his father's: beautiful, outgoing redheads. As it turned out, Ginny had been Harry's type, but not because of the color of her hair or her personality. He was drawn to a very particular type of witch: one who played quidditch. Was it the innate competitiveness of the sport, the fearlessness one had to display to excel on the pitch? Harry couldn't say. All he knew was that every witch he'd ever found himself drawn to was just as passionate about playing the sport as he was. 

First there had been the embarrassing crush and the awkward, bumbling attempt at a teenaged romance with Cho. Then the relationship with Ginny, which had been great before the war but had never truly been the same post-Voldemort. After that had come a brief but passionate fling with Gwenog Jones. He'd enjoyed all of these in their own way, but none could quite compare to his current lover.

Angelina Johnson was the most assertive, confident woman he'd ever met, let alone slept with. When she wanted something, she went straight for it. That had been true on the quidditch pitch. It had been true at the outset of their relationship: they ran into each other at Quality Quidditch Supplies (where else?), got to talking, and before they parted hours later she asked him to dinner.

Nowhere was her boldness more evident than in the bedroom. Angelina was passionate, kinky and loved being in control. Some blokes might be intimidated by such an aggressive lover. What fools they were! They'd never get to experience anything close to what Harry was currently enjoying.

Angelina wore a smug smile as she rode him vigorously. The loud thump that accompanied every collision between her toned arse and his legs was about as erotic a sound as he'd ever heard (well, aside from when she got truly worked up and started grunting like an animal.) The bed springs were squeaking under the stress of their rough shagging. They'd have to replace this bed before long. It'd have to be something cheap though. No sense in splurging for an expensive bed, because they'd inevitably wear it out.

His lover had worked up a sweat, and it only made her beautiful ebony skin look more appealing to him. He reached up to cup and squeeze her bouncing breasts, but aside from that was perfectly content to watch his witch at work. She was breathing heavily at this point, but he knew full well that this night was far from over. He counted on it, in fact.

Maybe _that's_ why he's drawn to fellow quidditch players: they possess the stamina and perseverance to push their bodies beyond the point of exhaustion in order to win. And make no mistake, there would be no losers in the Potter flat tonight.


	2. Sharing the Love (Harry/Ginny/Pansy)

Pansy usually wasn't happy unless she was the center of attention, but she had to admit that her current position had its perks.

Harry was hammering into Ginny with everything he had, and Pansy was able to see it all in vivid detail as she knelt beside the bed. The Weaselette's eyes were shut tight, and sweat covered her freckled face. Her breasts bounced with each hard thrust from her husband, who grunted every time his hips slapped against her skin. Ginny was as unnaturally silent as always, making no noise beyond her heavy breathing. Pansy had never understood how Ginny could remain so quiet when Harry fucked her. She knew that she would be screaming at the top of her lungs once it was her turn to be pounded into the mattress. She bit her lower lip at that thought, and rubbed her thighs together in anticipation.

Pansy licked that same lip as she appreciatively watched her lover in action. Harry knew exactly what buttons to press, exactly how to please his wife and his mistress alike. Ginny wasn't one for foreplay or dirty talk; she wanted Harry's cock inside of her as quickly as possible, and she wanted him to focus on nothing but fucking her brains out. Harry was doing exactly that, and Pansy could tell that it wouldn't be long before she got off. Weasley would relax for the rest of the night after that, and Harry would be hers. As Pansy watched Ginny's orgasm approach, she tried to decide what she'd have Harry do first. Maybe she'd play the submissive tonight, and have him bind her and spank her before roughly fucking her, treating her as his own personal slut. Or maybe she'd throw him down and straddle his face, grab two tight handfuls of that messy hair of his as she humped his face. Either way, she knew Harry would indulge her, and she would be both exhausted and sated by the time the night was over. 

Pansy's attention returned to the spectacle in front of her as Ginny gave a short, breathless gasp. The redhead's eyes were wide open now, and she had a satisfied smile on her face as her legs slipped from Harry's shoulders and hit the bed. Pansy had a grin to match, because now it was her turn.

“Beat it, Weasley,” Pansy playfully ordered once Ginny had come back down to earth. “Time to share the love.”

“Oh, pardon me, Parkinson,” Ginny said while rolling her eyes. She gave Harry an affectionate kiss on the lips before getting off of the bed and walking to the door, still nude. “Don't break my husband, please,” she said just as her pale arse disappeared from view. Once she was gone, Pansy stared down at Harry with a predatory grin on her face.

“You've got ten minutes to recover, Potter,” she haughtily declared while chucking her bra at his head. “After that, there's a very bad girl who needs a spanking.”


	3. Ready for Round 2? (Harry/Daphne)

The first thing Harry felt was the incessant pounding reverberating through his skull. The second thing he felt was infinitely more pleasant. There was a hand, much smaller and softer than his own, slowly stroking him to hardness. Despite the throbbing pain, Harry forced himself to open his eyes.

To say he was shocked to see the cerulean eyes of Daphne Greengrass staring up at him would be an understatement. She was snuggled into his side, her head on his chest and her long blonde hair spread out around her. When she noticed him staring blearily at her, she grinned.

"Finally awake, Potter? Good. They'll be expecting me for brunch, but I want another shag before I leave."

Harry just stared at her dumbly. He had no idea how Daphne, a curvy Slytherin from his year at Hogwarts, had wound up in his bed, but he wasn't about to ask her for answers. Even he wasn't thick enough to risk angering her; not while she quite literally held him in the palm of her hand. Besides, it felt rather brilliant. 

Though Daphne's arse had inspired a few of his wanks as a randy teenager, he'd spoken maybe a dozen words to her in his six years at Hogwarts. They'd spoken a bit more often since, at official functions and the like, but only superficially. The only time he'd seen any genuine emotion from her was at last year's Ministry Christmas party, when her younger sister announced her engagement to Draco Malfoy.

_'Wait...Malfoy's wedding...'_

Harry didn't like the pompous git any more than he had in school, but as two of the most prominent members of the new generation, the public would have made a big deal out of Harry not being at Malfoy's wedding. So yesterday he'd gone, and said all the right things to all the right people, even while bored out of his mind.

Despite his haze, bits and pieces of the previous day started coming back to Harry. He remembered that the Greengrass parents had provided a most excellent (and free) selection of alcohol. He remembered thinking that Draco's mum was quite sexy for her age. And he remembered Daphne plopping herself down next to him after the ceremony, matching him drink for drink as they bonded over what a sodding bastard Malfoy is. It didn't take Hermione to piece together what happened next. Sadly, Harry could recall virtually nothing of the act itself. 

“Ready for round 2, Potter?” Daphne asked him. She had stopped stroking him and was now straddling him, rocking back and forth against his hardness. There was lust in her eyes the likes of which Harry had never seen. While he might have forgotten most of it, he'd clearly made a good impression the first time around.

Without a word, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them over so he was on top of her. Daphne hooked her legs around him and moaned as he entered her. Harry's head was still throbbing, so he buried his face into her neck and closed his eyes as he began thrusting.

If he couldn't remember round 1, he'd have to make the most of round 2. And, if she were up for it, maybe round 3.


	4. Obsession (Harry/Lavender)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is obsessed with a certain part of Lavender's anatomy.

Lavender sighed as she raised herself off of Harry's dick and slid further down on the bed. His eyes lit up as her intent became obvious, and she laughed.

"You did a great job, Harry," she said truthfully. "And now that you've gotten me off, it's time for your reward."

Harry grunted as she trapped his cock between her tits, and Lavender smirked to herself. This wouldn't take long.

Boys had always been fascinated by her tits. Lavender was used to it; she had been an early bloomer, and from that point on no girl in her year at Hogwarts had been able to match her bust size. Post-graduation had been more of the same. Having a large chest created some problems for her, but she wouldn't dream of trading down. She relished having the ability to render a man speechless with a mere hint of cleavage.

No one had ever been drawn to her breasts the way Harry was, though. They'd struck him dumb when she'd run into him at the one year memorial of the battle, and he was becoming more obsessed with them with every passing day. She could use her boobs to get Harry to do just about anything, both in the bedroom and outside of it. Harry knew that if he made her happy, if he pleased her, she would let him have a go with the objects of his obsession. For the last six months, the end result had been the best sex of Lavender's life, and the most attentive boyfriend she'd ever had.

She toyed with him for a bit. Sometimes she'd focus on squeezing him between her tits tightly, sometimes she'd rub them up and down his length, and sometimes she'd release her hands and allow him to thrust up into them himself. He loved every second of it, regardless of what she did. As long as those breasts were touching him, he was happy.

The pleasure was written all over Harry's face, and she could see him struggling to try and hold back so as to prolong his reward for as long as possible. It never worked, though. There was a reason she always saved the boobs for last whenever they shagged.

"Go ahead, lover. Let yourself go. You've earned it," she cooed.

Almost as if he'd been waiting for her permission, he did exactly that. Lavender felt him tense up, and hurriedly sat back onto her knees. Since he'd done particularly well tonight, she took him in hand and aimed him directly at her chest. With a loud groan, Harry released all over the boobs he loved so much. It was rather messy, but it was worth it to see the look of bliss on his face.

Lavender cuddled into her sleeping boyfriend later that night, her back to his chest, and felt his hands automatically come up to rest on her boobs.

_'He really is obsessed,'_ she thought to herself, smiling fondly as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Surprise in the Office Bathroom (Harry/Ginny)

Harry pushed the day’s reports aside and got up from his desk with a sigh. His recent promotion to Head Auror was a show of respect and recognition, but the job was tedious and the hours were long. Ron joked that the luxurious private bathroom that came along with it made it all worth it, but Harry doubted he would still feel that way if he had to skip dinner with his wife and children to do paperwork.

Still, it was a nice bathroom. 

He turned the knob, intending to quickly do his business before getting back to work. Instead, he stopped dead in his tracks and blinked, sure that the tedium had broken his brain and he was imagining things. After all, there was no way his wife was really standing in his office bathroom naked as the day she was born.

“Hello, Harry. Fancy meeting you here.” So, not his imagination then.

“G-Ginny? What’re you...”

“We haven’t had sex in almost a month. I decided that was quite long enough, so here I am.”

“But the kids...”

“Are with their grandmother for the rest of the night. Now how about you come over here and shag your wife in this fancy new bathroom I’ve heard so much about?”

He still had lots of work to do, but it would have to wait. Reacquainting himself with his wife’s body took priority just then. He crossed the room in quick strides and kissed her, claiming her lips with a passion that wasn’t often possible in a house with two kids. She moaned into his mouth and twined her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his own arms around her slim body. One hand stroked the smooth skin of her back, the other going lower to squeeze one taut arsecheek.

Harry could have stood there kissing and touching her forever, but he wanted to make the most of this rare time alone. He backed her up until she was pressed against the sink, then dropped to his knees in front of her.

“I don’t think there’s a sexier sight in the world than you on your knees in front of me,” she said. She put both hands on the sink for leverage as he slung her pale legs over his shoulders.

“I beg to differ,” he said, peering between her freckled thighs. He cupped her bum with both hands and buried his face in her red curls.

“That’s it, Harry, right there! Oh, I’ve missed this so much!” his wife screamed, and he was especially thankful for the privacy wards placed on the Head Auror’s office. 

His promotion had changed his life in many ways, both positive and negative. But as his tongue lapped at Ginny for the first time in weeks, he realized Ron had been right about the bathroom all along.


	6. Pride (Harry/Parvati)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She likes him but she won't be his rebound girl.

The kiss was as perfect as she’d always dreamed it would be. Parvati wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and just _feel_ , but she couldn’t afford to do so. It took considerable willpower to pry her lips from his and gently push him away, but somehow she did it. Harry looked confused and more than a little hurt at the rejection, so she rushed to explain.

“I’ve wanted you for years, but we can’t. Not like this.”

“What? Why not?”

“You’ve only been divorced for a few months. I don’t want to start anything while you’re dealing with unresolved feelings.”

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about? What I had with Ginny was great, but it’s behind me. A part of me will always love her, but I’m not _in_ love with her anymore. We’re both honestly much happier now, and ready to get back out there and start dating again. She even Flooed this afternoon to wish me luck and give me some tips!”

“So what is this to you then, Harry? Are you just looking for a fling, or...something more? Because I like you a lot, but I’m not going to be your rebound.”

“I don’t want you to be. I’m not looking for something meaningless. I don’t know what might happen between us, Parvati, but I’d like to find out.”

With any other man she’d worry that he was just saying what she wanted to hear, but Harry was honest to a fault. Parvati smiled widely, pushed him against the back of the couch and climbed onto his lap. He began to stiffen beneath her as they kissed, and she smiled and ground her hips into him.

“I know what’s going to happen between us tonight, at least,” she whispered.

\--

Parvati pulled herself off of Harry’s softening cock with a sigh. Her body ached, but it was a sweet ache, the ache of a thoroughly satisfied witch. He was sweaty, but she snuggled close against his side anyway.

“Bloody hell,” he panted. “That was...I’ve never...”

“Me too, Harry,” she said, smiling against his neck.

“What are your plans for the weekend?” he asked while idly caressing her back.

“Drinks with Lavender on Friday, nothing on Saturday.”

“Wanna come over for dinner on Saturday, then? I’ll cook something.” The hand that wasn’t rubbing her back gently brushed her damp hair off of her forehead.

“Wow. The best sex of my life, and you can cook on top of it? Be careful, Harry. I might never let you go.”

“Who says I want you to?” he said, yawning. She kissed his neck and allowed sleep to claim her. There would be no need for dreams tonight.


	7. Graveyard (Harry/Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry was used to having sex with his girlfriend in unusual places. This one takes the cake.

Harry’s shiver had nothing to do with the weather, which was actually rather pleasant on this June night, and everything to do with locale. He knew his girlfriend was...unique. Most of the time he found her eccentricities cute and endearing, but even he couldn’t understand why she’d insisted on coming here straight after dinner. Anniversary or not, he’d have been happy to never set foot in the Little Hangleton graveyard ever again.

“Luna, are you almost done looking around? Being here brings back memories I’d rather forget.”

“Well of course it does, silly. That’s why we’re here after all. We’re going to create new, happy memories here.”

“That’s not what most people come to a graveyard for.”

“We’re not like most people.”

“I guess I can’t argue with that. What did you have in mind?”

“I’ve been looking for the right spot. Speaking of which, this will do.” He wasn’t sure what made this section of the graveyard any different than the others they’d walked through, but he shrugged and stopped walking when she did. She abruptly dropped to her knees on the grass and undid his jeans, and Harry’s eyes widened.

“Luna...what the hell are you thinking?”

“Ten years ago tonight, you had one of the worst nights of your life in this graveyard. I want to replace it with a memory that will make you smile.” He had no more chance to object before Luna pulled his boxers off and took him into her mouth.

Any and all reservations fled. Luna was too talented a cocksucker for him to care about anything else. He buried his hands in her dirty blonde hair and stared down at her, entranced by the unblinking stare in her wide grey eyes as she pleasured him. Just when he was about to break she pulled back, stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was naked from the waist down. When had that happened?

“Pick me up,” she whispered, and he smiled. Among all of their sexual positions, and there were many, this was his absolute favorite. He lifted her into his arms and her legs went around his waist. She clung to him tightly and he got a firm grip on her bum as he roughly fucked her. This position always brought out his animalistic side, something she actively encouraged. 

He remained silent as he focused fully on shagging her, but she grunted with each thrust. Had the graveyard not been otherwise deserted she would have been overheard, not that either of them would’ve cared. Perhaps when they were done he’d bend her over and bugger her how she liked until she screamed herself hoarse. Surely that would go a long way towards helping him forget the unpleasantness of ten years previous.


	8. Teach (Harry/Tonks)

It was supposed to be simple and not at all romantic: she teaches Harry everything she knows about sex, and in return he gives her physical intimacy. She'd been firm in saying that it wouldn't be about anything more than that, and he'd had no problem with it. She hadn't thought she was even capable of emotional intimacy after losing Remus. And then the boy had to go and make her fall for him.

He'd been a virgin the first time, and it showed. It was awkward, and over too soon for her to get any pleasure out of it. He'd been so adorable in apologizing that she just smiled and assured him it would get better with practice. It did.

He was a quick learner, always willing to do whatever she asked of him. After sharing her bed several times a week for the past few months, he'd improved so much that she could honestly say he was the most talented lover she'd ever had.

It wasn't his rapidly improving skill that made her fall for him, though. She honestly didn't know how he accomplished that. When she confided in Hermione, she simply nodded and said that anyone who truly got to know Harry couldn't help but care for him. It made sense in a way. He was just... _Harry_.

She couldn't hope to define it, but it felt right. She was on her back, her legs around his waist as he fucked her on her bed, and all she could think was that she wanted nothing more than to keep her legs around him and never let him go. She'd never had such a sappy thought mid-shag before, but this was now the norm for her. This thing between them wasn't just physical anymore, even if she'd never admitted it to him. 

Harry buried his face in her neck, and she knew what was coming. He spilled his seed inside of her, and she moaned at the feeling. She moaned again, in protest this time, when he slowly pulled out of her. She pouted up at him; he smiled, leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"That was lovely, Harry."

"I'm glad you liked it. And thanks."

"You don't have to thank me every time. I get quite as much out of it as you do, you know," she said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well, thanks all the same. I guess I'd better be going, but if you want I can come over in a few--"

"Stay." He was surprised, with good reason. Never staying the night was one of her original ground rules. It felt too emotional, too intimate.

"Are you sure?" He didn't sound reluctant, which she took as a good sign.

"I am. I want you to stay." He looked at her searchingly, then smiled and gathered her in his arms, pulling her body close to his. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, knowing she was right where she needed to be.


	9. Wall Sex (Harry/Narcissa)

"Is that all you've got, Potter?" Narcissa taunted. In truth, the Man-Who-Conquered was currently fucking her harder than anyone else ever had. Mere months ago she would have been in awe of this, of being stripped, bent over the bed and shagged the moment he walked into her bedroom. But she knew that he was capable of even more. She just had to draw it out of him.

"You want more, Cissy?" he growled. "I'll give you more." Harry stopped hammering into her from behind and pulled out, giving her arse a solid spank as he did so. She barely had time to straighten before he scooped her up and carried her across the room. 

He slammed her back against the wall none too gently, pressed his hands against the wall and entered her in one sharp thrust. She clung to his neck for dear life as he gave her exactly what she wanted. He fucked her so hard that the pictures on her nearby chest of drawers shook. The portrait of Draco she'd commissioned after he passed his Auror exams fell to the floor. Portrait-Draco fixed her with a glare. She smiled and bit Harry's shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

They both knew she would break first; her young lover's stamina was inexhaustible. Sure enough, he wasn't showing the slightest hint of fatigue by the time she felt her end approaching.

"Coming, Cissy?" he panted against her ear. Scratching her nails down his back was her response. He smirked and started fucking her even harder. She made no attempt to stifle her high-pitched orgasmic screams. He'd earned them.

She slumped against the wall, boneless, but he wasn't through with her yet. His hands gripped her arse tightly and he walked her away from the wall. He carried her across her bedroom, then through the open door and into the sitting room, bouncing her on his cock as he walked. It was a blatant display of power, and she ate it up.

Even though she'd already gotten off, she would have happily let him carry her all around the manor and fuck her for the rest of the day. Sadly, even Harry had his limits. He set her down on her feet and tapped her lips with his finger. Obediently, she dropped to her knees on the carpet and opened her mouth wide. 

He shoved his cock past her open lips, held her head in place and started thrusting urgently. She kneeled on the carpet submissively, not resembling a proper Pureblood witch in the least with his balls slapping against her chin. On his final thrust Harry held her head down with his cock lodged in her throat, forcing her to swallow. He let go only when he was finished.

"How'd you like that, Cissy?" he asked, smirking down at her. "That enough for you?"

"For now." She licked her lips, already looking forward to the next time she could coax this demon out of his heroic shell.


	10. Touch Me! (Harry/Pansy)

" _Touch me_ , damn it!" Pansy growled.

Harry smirked at her, obviously pleased he'd been able to rile her up. His hand, which had been methodically rubbing her through her knickers, finally slipped underneath the black cotton and made contact with her bare skin.

"You sure are worked up today," he teased.

"It's _your_ fault," she said, scowling. "I hope you know I'm going to make you pay later."

"I'd expect nothing less."

His hand manipulated her as they talked. Even if he loved to tease her to the point of frustration, there was no denying that he knew exactly what she liked. He skillfully rubbed and fingered and his thumb massaged her clit precisely the way she wanted. 

"No more threats?" he asked innocently after about a minute had passed. The mirth in his eyes gave him away; he knew damn well that she was too horny to bother with a scathing retort. She glared at him and managed to hold in her moans only with great effort. He wasn't fooled. She bit down on her lip, and he laughed openly. She smacked his chest in irritation.

"Sorry. I'll be good." As if to prove his sincerity, he sank to his knees in front of her and peeled her soaked knickers down her legs. Pansy sighed as his hands grabbed her bare arse to pull her in closer and moaned outright once he buried his face between her thighs and went to work.

"Just like that, just like that," she chanted. "Oh Merlin! At least your mouth is good for something, Potter."

As if her words were motivating him, Harry upped his efforts. He knew just how she liked to be licked, and he had great natural talent to begin with. It wasn't long before she came undone. If she hadn't grabbed two fistfuls of unruly black hair to steady herself, her legs likely would have given out on her.

She finally released him and he pulled his face back. He made no attempt to wipe away the wetness she'd left behind, and she'd be lying if she said the look wasn't a turn-on.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, still kneeling in front of her. She made a show of narrowing her eyes as she considered it, then nodded.

"For now," she conceded. Without warning, she gave him a shove to the chest which probably wouldn't have budged him if he'd truly resisted, but he willingly allowed himself to be shoved onto his back on the carpeted floor of her bedroom. She yanked his trousers and boxers off in one tug, then dropped to her knees between his legs. She grasped his length and stroked it lightly, then gave a fleeting kiss before pulling back. He groaned and squirmed, ready for more, but she stroked him even more lightly than before.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said. Their eyes met, and she smirked at his desperate look. "It's payback time, Potter."


	11. Payback (Harry/Pansy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking from the pattern of unrelated one shots, this is actually a direct continuation of the previous chapter.

Harry's eyes pleaded with her. She'd heard many witches gush about how 'dreamy' those green eyes were. Those stupid bints would probably melt if he looked at them so earnestly, but Pansy was not so weak as that. She'd promised him payback, and she wasn't going to be deterred by his kicked puppy routine.

She stroked him irregularly. Just when her smooth hand would build enough rhythm that he started to relax and enjoy it, she would slow down or stop entirely. His frustration mounted each time she denied him what he wanted. He was doing an admirable job of staying quiet and not giving in to her little game. She had no doubt that any of the other men she'd been with in her life would have broken long before now. Potter was more resilient than most, or perhaps it was simple stubbornness that drove him. Regardless, not even he was strong enough to resist this for too much longer. He'd give in soon enough and give her what they both knew she wanted. She _always_ got what she wanted.

His hands gripped her bedroom carpet tightly, he bit down on his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood, and he unwaveringly stared up at her in defiance. So combative, so proud! It was one of her favorite parts about being with him. It made it all the sweeter when she inevitably made him admit defeat.

Before he even spoke the words, she knew it the moment he gave in. His hands released their death grip on her carpet, he stopped biting down on his lip, and he broke eye contact to look down at the ground. She smiled in triumph but did not give him what he needed yet. That wasn't how this worked, and he knew it.

"You win, Pansy," he said hoarsely. He looked into her eyes once again, and she reveled in her victory. Harry reveled in her victory too, because her hand deftly gave him what he needed now that he'd given in.

"I always do," she said. She wasn't even bragging; it was simply fact. "Maybe you'll have second thoughts the next time you're about to start a battle you have no hope of winning."

"I can't promise that. I _do_ love getting you all worked up," he said with a sheepish grin. "Maybe I'll just try not to make you quite so mad in the process."

"Oh, Potter, have you learned nothing in our time together?" she said, shaking her head in disappointment. "I don't get mad. I get even."

As soon as she finished speaking, she parted her lips and took him into her mouth, cutting off any chance of an intelligent response from Harry. His eyes rolled back in his head before closing shut, and she smiled around her mouthful of cock. The payback was complete; now it was time for the real fun to begin.


	12. Prostitution (Astoria/Multi)

"Let's hear it for Mrs. Malfoy!" The large group of men, thirty by her estimate, hollered in approval. Astoria acknowledged them with her well-practiced sultry smile, perfectly at home being nude on stage in front of large groups of men (and sometimes women.) "Yes, it was a great show indeed, but we can't stop there, right gents?" The group was quick to agree with Dean Thomas, who was relishing his role. He'd certainly paid enough to procure her services for the night. "That's right; this is Neville's last night as a free man! And I'm not letting him get married tomorrow without one final crazy shag!"

Longbottom's face flushed bright red, but he wasn't arguing. She sauntered over to where he sat, granting him a long look at her naked form. His eyes started at her breasts, then traveled down her body and between her thighs. She smirked at him, teasingly unzipped his trousers, then deftly slipped his hardness out of his boxers.

"My, you're a big one aren't you?" she purred, giving him a few pumps. She'd have said it no matter what, but it was actually true this time. He just blushed and stared at her in awe as she climbed onto his lap and sank down until he was buried inside of her. She took but a moment to adjust to his size before she started moving, the cheers of the audience providing a fitting soundtrack as she rode him.

"No need to just stand and watch, boys. You wouldn't have paid me so much if I could only handle one at a time."

Most were married or at least involved with someone, and thus reluctantly remained mere observers. Thomas and Finnigan had no such issue, and before long she was sucking Dean while wanking Seamus with her right hand. One of the older Weasley brothers, whose name escaped her, got her left hand, leaving Ronald grumbling about Hermione cutting him to pieces if he participated. All that remained was to see if anyone was bold enough to claim her rear.

That question was answered with one emphatic thrust. Her eyes widened at the sudden intrusion; if Draco hadn't been renting her out for months now she'd probably be in pain. It still felt uncomfortable at first, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"You better hope Ginny doesn't find out, Harry," she heard Boot say. 

"We made a deal," Potter said as he took her from behind. "She's doing what she does best right now at Hannah's hen party."

"Wow, I remember how good she is with her mouth," Dean said as Astoria continued to suck him. "Surprised you're willing to share."

"For a chance to bugger Draco's wife? Not even a difficult decision."

Astoria would've chuckled if her mouth wasn't full. Everyone, even Draco himself, thought she was doing this purely to rebuild the wealth of the destitute Malfoys, and she didn't correct them. It wouldn't do to let anyone know how depraved Lady Malfoy actually was.


	13. Babysitting (Harry/Andromeda)

"Teddy's finally gone down for his nap."

The moment those words were out of Harry's mouth, Andromeda dropped to her knees in front of him, undid his trousers and fished his cock out of his boxers. He scarcely had time to blink before she took him into her mouth.

There were so many reasons they shouldn't be doing this. They were here babysitting, with Teddy just two doors away (he'd cast a charm that would alert them the moment he woke up, but he seriously doubted Remus and Tonks would be very understanding.) She was almost a decade older than his mum would have been if she were alive. She bore a striking resemblance to her dead sister Bellatrix, who he still despised more than anyone save Voldemort himself. And none of that was enough to stop him, not with her staring up at him from her knees, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she expertly sucked him off.

For lack of anything better to do with them, he clasped his hands in front of him while she worked (he'd learned from experience that she was NOT okay with him playing with her hair while she did this. She might not be Bellatrix, but she could still be scary in her own right when she was angry.) Her own hands were far more active, cupping and gently squeezing his testicles in tandem with her sucking. 

It never took her long to get him off when she was motivated to do so, and such was the case this time. He bit his lower lip to avoid screaming out as his hips involuntarily jerked forward and he came inside of her mouth. She grasped his buttocks to hold him in place as she eagerly swallowed. 

She released him from between her lips with a 'POP' and stuck her tongue out at him to prove she'd swallowed every last drop. He took a deep breath and was just about to offer to return the favor when his alert charm went off. He looked at her helplessly, but she smiled.

"Go," she said as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. "But you might want to put that thing away first."

"Wanna shag in Remus and Tonks' bed after we put him down for the night?" he suggested. Her amused smirk was all the answer he needed.

No, he definitely shouldn't be doing this. But damned if he didn't love babysitting with Andromeda.


	14. The Assistant (Harry/Gabrielle)

"I just spoke with Minister Shacklebolt. He said he has yet to receive the update on the current auror trainee class. Why is that?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I haven't had time to get to it yet." Gabrielle bowed her head in shame.

"That is very disappointing, Miss Delacour. What am I to do with you?"

"Punish me, sir?" She bit her lip so she wouldn't smile and reveal how keen she was to be punished.

"It seems I've no choice," Harry sighed. "Bend over the desk."

"Yes sir." She assumed the position, sticking her shapely bum out at him. Her boss pushed up her skirt to find she wasn't wearing anything beneath.

"No knickers? Very naughty, Gabrielle. You desperately need a firm hand." Right after saying that, his hand smacked her right buttock. She grunted at the not at all unpleasant sensation, and he delivered an equally hard spank on the other cheek.

"You are very lucky I'm here to discipline you, aren't you, Gabby?" Another spank.

"Yes, sir. I'm lucky to have such an attentive boss." Half a dozen spanks followed in quick succession, making her cry out.

"You should probably thank me, don't you think?" His tone made it clear it was a command and not a suggestion.

"Thank you, sir!" Eight more spanks. Even though she couldn't see it, she was sure her flawless bum was red by now.

"That won't do at all," he said. He ceased his spanking entirely, making her whine piteously. "Address me properly. Say my name."

"Harry!" He smacked her left buttock harder than ever, and she screamed out. Hopefully he hadn't forgotten to put up a silencing ward. "Thank you, Harry!" Three more solid spanks followed, and then he gently massaged her arse, making her sigh in relief.

"You are very welcome, Gabrielle," he said soothingly. "Do you think you have learned your lesson, or is a bit more punishment in order?"

"Maybe you should keep going? Just to be sure it really sinks in?" she said breathlessly. He chuckled and gave her bum a tap, teasingly light compared to the authoritative spanks of earlier.

"I admire your commitment to reforming your insolent behavior. Very well; I'll continue." She buried her face against the cool wood of his desk, panting in anticipation as she heard his belt and trousers hit the floor.

Both boss and assistant moaned as he slowly slid home inside of her. Though this particular "punishment" was far from over, both of them were already counting down the days until Senior Auror Potter was next forced to discipline his eager assistant.


	15. Just Friends (Harry/Hermione)

If there's one thing that every witch and wizard knows about Hermione Granger, it's that she's Harry Potter's best friend. It's true of course, and it's also how she looks at him: as her best friend. Even though he's just as important to her as her own parents, she doesn't have any interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with him.

Really, she doesn't, despite how it might currently look with him fucking her hard enough to make her headboard slam into the wall with every thrust.

It started as a means of mutual comfort after they broke up with their respective Weasleys. Now it's about pure, mind-blowing, toe-curling pleasure. Her mother wouldn't approve, but it's hard to care when Harry has never yet failed to make her eyes roll back in her head.

They've been at it for awhile today. She dropped down to her knees without a word and started sucking him the moment he arrived, but it wasn't long before he picked her up and pinned her against the wall as he fucked her. Then he took her from behind as she bent over the side of her couch, and finally he carried her into her room and to the bed. That's where they've remained for the past half hour at least, or so she thinks; it's hard for even her mind to function normally right now. She's really feeling it now. Her skin is flushed and sweaty, her breath short, her lower body shaking as sweet release rapidly approaches. She can look up at Harry and see from the look of intense concentration on his face that he's fighting desperately to hold on long enough to make sure she gets off. It makes her smile.

"Let go, Harry," she pants. He does, burying his face against the side of her neck as he gives a few more jerky thrusts. She is right there with him, closing her eyes, squeezing him tight with her arms and legs and screaming his name.

Then they're both cooling down. He's no longer inside her, instead lying supine beside her. She knows that in most no-strings sex situations, this would be the time she'd send him on his way and go to sleep alone. But he's not some boy toy; he's her best friend. So she kisses him softly, rests her head on his chest so he's effectively acting as her pillow and shuts her eyes. The last thing she feels before she drifts off to greet Morpheus is his arm wrapping around her and his hand gently caressing her back. Though no one can see it, she sleeps with a smile on her face. 

They're just friends. Yes, just friends.


	16. Lake (Harry/Luna)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next eight chapters, starting with this one, were written for a special round robin event called "The Night Rounds of Snape and McGonagall", in which the titular characters stumbled upon one sexual escapade after another throughout Hogwarts. I'll only be posting my own drabbles, but I encourage you to seek out the event on the Humpdrabbles Livejournal community if you haven't already. The bridging scenes between each story, in which the mods had to try and make sense of the craziness, may have been more entertaining than the stories themselves!

"Um...Luna? What're you doing?"

"Harry, isn't it obvious? I'm seducing you, silly." She bent to slip her knickers over her shoes, offering a glorious view up her bare skirt.

"Oh. Well, it's working."

"I'd be worried if it wasn't." She waved her wand, vanishing the remains of their picnic by the lake. "Would you like me on all fours like last time? I rather liked that." Her shirt and bra were removed and tossed aside, leaving her in just her skirt and shoes.

"Are you sure? Aren't you worried someone might see us?"

"Not really," she answered, shrugging. "Having sex with my boyfriend is natural and nothing to be ashamed of."

"What if _I'm_ worried about getting caught?" 

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet then, won't we?"

"That might work for you, but you know how loud I get when you make me lose control."

"I suppose that's true." She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, which was quite an erotic sight in her current state of undress. "Lie down on the blanket, please," she eventually requested. He complied, deciding to trust her. He'd slipped off his shoes earlier, so it was easy for her to strip him bare below the waist. He got another prime view of her arse when she bent again. When she stood back up she was holding her Ravenclaw-patterned panties, which she shoved into his mouth.

"That should work nicely," she said matter-of-factly, as if she hadn't just stuffed her underwear in her boyfriend's mouth. Harry could only stare at her with wide eyes. Belatedly he wondered why she hadn't just used the silencing charm, but all rational thinking was rendered impossible once she mounted him.

Luna let out a quiet little sigh as she worked her way down inch by inch. In no time at all she was riding him vigorously, her small but delightfully perky breasts bouncing hypnotizingly in Harry's line of sight. He moaned into his unusual gag and moved his hands to her bum to encourage her to ride him even harder.

If you'd told Harry that morning that in mere hours he was going to be shagging his girlfriend on a blanket by the lake, in broad daylight and with a mouthful of her underwear, he'd have looked at you like you'd just declared your undying love for Dolores Umbridge. But that was the thing about dating Luna Lovegood: you never knew what was going to happen next.


	17. Headmaster's Chair (Hermione/Susan)

Being the Headmistress of Hogwarts could be a challenging job, but it wasn't without its perks. Hermione had always loved education, and being in this position meant she was able to ensure the children received the best instruction possible. Minerva, her mentor and predecessor, told her that nothing would make her happier than watching from her chair in the Great Hall as timid first years blossomed under her care and graduated after their seventh year ready to change the wizarding world for the better.

That was great, no denying it, but Minerva might've felt differently if she'd ever sat naked in the aforementioned chair with the most gorgeous witch on her staff knelt between her legs.

The witch in question was Susan Bones, Head of Hufflepuff, Wizengamot Law Professor, and Hermione's longtime lover. Susan had become fantastic at oral sex over the years, and by now knew Hermione's body better than she did herself. She was currently putting her knowledge to exquisite use. Her fingers stroked inside of Hermione just the way she loved, her tongue and occasionally even her teeth manipulated her clitoris. Of course the thing that got Hermione off every time without fail was looking down from her "throne" and seeing her lover staring up at her from between her legs as she worshipped her.

Sure enough, Susan's brown eyes remained locked unwaveringly on Hermione's the closer she got to the edge. Hermione could see a myriad of emotions in her lover's eyes. Lust, for certain. Pride at a job well done, of course. But also, above all, there was love.

Hermione's legs clamped around Susan's head, and she finally broke their eye contact to stare up at the enchanted ceiling as she crossed the finish line. She had always been a screamer, and since the castle was otherwise deserted she did not hold back. She loosed a string of screamed profanities that anyone other than Susan would've been shocked to hear emanate from the mouth of Headmistress Granger.

No doubt Minerva would've been appalled. Then again, she probably wouldn't have been thrilled with the wet spot her successor just left on the chair she'd occupied for so many years. Or, for that matter, the matching spot she was determined to coax out of Susan just as soon as she caught her breath.

"Time to switch," she said breathlessly.

"Whatever you say, Headmistress." Susan smirked at her as they swapped places. Hermione lifted Susan's legs so they draped over her shoulders and went to work with the single-minded focus she brought to every other task.

The feeling she got sitting in the Headmistress' chair was fantastic, but this one was pretty damn good too.


	18. The Library (Harry/Hermione)

"Madam Pince?" Harry began hesitantly. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble, but I think I heard Draco Malfoy brag that he was going to steal a rare book from the restricted section and send it home so his mum could sell it."

"He wouldn't," the librarian hissed in outrage, but Hermione nodded.

"I heard it too," she agreed. "It was Seven Deadly Snakes in the Mediterranean and Their Practical Uses, if I remember correctly."

" _How dare he!_ " The stern librarian was as angry as they'd ever seen her as she left in pursuit of Malfoy.

"That should buy us enough time if we're efficient," Hermione said, already moving off to another area of the library.

"I still can't believe you want to do this," Harry said as he followed after her, loosening his tie as he walked.

"Are you complaining?"

He turned a corner and found her leaning against a bookshelf, already completely nude. One hand idly palmed a breast while the other rubbed her wand against her clit.

"Not at all." He began unbuttoning his shirt, but not quick enough for Hermione, who impatiently vanished his clothes with one flick of her wand. She turned away, placed her hands against a bookcase and leaned forward, sticking her arse out at him. Her wand went between her legs and, after a muttered incantation, began moving back and forth inside of her. This left only one destination for Harry, not that he minded in the slightest.

He entered her bum in one long thrust, giving her no time to adjust before he started pounding her steadily. Most girls would have been crying out in pain at such rough treatment, but most girls wouldn't devise a scenario wherein they were double penetrated in the library by man and wand. Hermione Granger had a downright filthy mind, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Knowing that they didn't have any time to waste, he didn't bother trying to stave off his orgasm when he felt it coming. Fortunately for his macho pride, it took very little to set Hermione off in the midst of one of her little erotic escapades. She was right there with him, moaning and crying out as he pulled out just in time to splatter her lower back and butt cheeks with his seed.

"Did it live up to your expectations?" he asked, casting a spell to clean the mess he'd made on her lower body.

"Oh, absolutely." She pulled her suspiciously moist wand out and sighed contentedly.

"Think Pince will bury Draco under a pile of books when she finds that book we planted in his stuff?" he asked with a smirk.

"One can only hope."


	19. Snape's Classroom (Harry/Slytherin Girls)

Fighting a war (going on a yearlong Horcrux camping trip, more like) was no fun. But being the Man Who Made Voldemort's Curse Reflect Back At Him (unofficial title) brought with it some pretty damn wonderful perks.

People were so grateful to him that he could get anything he asked for. Most things he didn't even have to ask for; they were just given to him. It embarrassed and even frustrated him in most cases, but not when it came to the opposite sex. He'd repressed that part of himself for far too long, so if gorgeous witches wanted to play hide the broomstick with him, he wasn't about to say no.

Needless to say, his 7th (8th? Whatever, who cares) year at Hogwarts had been pretty fucking awesome so far.

Today might have been the best day yet, which was saying a lot. He'd honestly thought it was a prank when they first approached; surely even he wasn't this lucky? Yet there he was, in Snape's classroom, sitting in Snape's chair as the upper year Slytherin girls tried to get on his good side. They were doing a marvelous job so far.

The Greengrass sisters knelt together between his legs, with Astoria sucking him off while Daphne serviced his testicles with her tongue. Daphne's best friend Tracey Davis stood to one side of the chair, and as this had been her idea she was the only witch actively receiving pleasure. Harry didn't have a ton of practice at using his fingers on a girl, but he seemed to be doing an okay job judging by her moans. He was much better at giving cunnilingus thanks to a fair bit of practice with Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil, but his head was buried in the massive boobs of Millicent Bulstrode so that was obviously out. She was even bustier than Susan Bones, which he hadn't thought physically possible.

Pansy Parkinson was there too, but she was sitting off to the side, nude and with her hands (voluntarily) tied behind her back as she could do nothing but watch the erotic scene and whimper into her gag. Punishment for trying to hand him over to Voldemort and all that. Tracey told her she might be allowed to join in the fun later if she was a good girl. Harry would ensure that she was, because the only thing better than playing with four girls was playing with five.

Harry finally got his head free from Millicent's bosom. As much as he would have loved to stay there all night (and maybe into the morning; they would probably make great pillows), it was time to move forward.

"Okay," he said after he finally got his breathing under control. "Who wants to get on their hands and knees on Snape's desk?"

Four hands shot into the air, and four voices answered in the affirmative. Pansy groaned mindlessly into her gag. 

"That's a yes if I've ever heard one. Tracey, unbind Pansy's hands."


	20. Bath (Angelina solo)

Inheriting the Qudditch captaincy from Wood had been an honor, but it was starting to become a bit of a nightmare too. Ron's struggles to adapt as Keeper were bad enough, but with Harry and the twins now banned Angelina had no clue how she was going to make sure the Quidditch Cup stayed with Gryffindor. Maybe she'd been too hard on Oliver and his neurosis before; this job was stressful! Flying had long been her preferred method to relieve stress, but now she couldn't even do that without her mind drifting to thoughts of the team. Even worse than losing to Slytherin would be the look on McGonagall's face if they lost that cup. Angelina would rather deal with that toad Umbridge than a disappointed McGonagall any day. Talk about pressure!

_'Thank Merlin for this'_ , Angelina thought as she slipped off her robe and stepped into the tub in the Prefects' bathroom. She sank into the bath with a sigh, leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She sat there motionless for a few minutes, letting the stress and worries of the day just float away. Then she started swimming. Nothing strenuous, just some relaxing laps across what was closer to a swimming pool than a tub. She was jealous of the Prefects for having access to this little slice of heaven for three whole years, but at least she was getting to enjoy it now. 

She dunked her head underneath the water briefly, wetting her face and hair. Then, just like every other time she'd come here, she started massaging herself. Light, leisurely rubbing of her arms at first, then down her stomach and to her long, muscular legs. She spent a fair bit of time there, and her overworked muscles thanked her for it. But eventually she decided it was time to truly indulge herself.

Her left hand went back up her body to cup a breast, but the right went southward. Her lips curved into a smile as she slowly started rubbing herself beneath the water.

Wood had told her there was no better remedy for the stresses of captaincy than shutting yourself away from everyone else and devising the strategy that would win the House Cup. He'd been partially correct. she acknowledged to herself as she reached out to grab the special vibrating bath toy she'd brought with her. The seclusion was immensely helpful, but Gryffindor Qudditch would be the furthest thing from her mind for the next thirty minutes or so.


	21. Room of Requirement (Pansy/Luna)

"Ooh, I think Professor Snape is approaching! Shall we surprise him and say hello?"

Pansy looked at her lover like she was crazy. Which, okay, she probably was, but then what did that make Pansy? What would any of her fellow Slytherins, much less Snape, say if word broke that she was shagging Luna Lovegood?

While they were both scheduled for Prefect rounds and thus had a legitimate excuse to be out and about, Luna being naked would be a bit harder to explain. She grabbed Luna by the hand and led her on a not-quite run to the seventh floor. Some portraits reacted in outrage (or even lust) as the nude girl passed, but Pansy wasn't worried. They knew better than to report them and get on her bad side.

It took entirely too long for her liking, but they did eventually reach the familiar tapestry she was seeking. Potter wasn't good for much but at least he'd discovered this handy hideout.

_'I need a place to fuck Luna. I need a place to fuck Luna. I need a place to fuck Luna.'_

"Wow, what fun! I don't think we could ever use all of these things."

She wasn't lying. The Room had given them a large bed, but it hadn't stopped there. There were more toys, lubricants and various other sexual equipment than she'd ever seen. She hadn't even known most of these things existed. About a dozen different erotic scenarios popped into her head as she looked around the room, but she knew that time was short and she needed to make a decision.

"Kneel on the floor, slut," she commanded. Far from being outraged by the dirty talk, Luna smiled serenely and did as told. Pansy stripped her skirt and thong off and picked up one specific item that caught her attention.

The magical strap-on adjusted itself to fit Pansy perfectly, feeling as natural as if she'd been born with it. Luna seemed to understand what she wanted, and opened her mouth wide. The Slytherin smirked and slipped the artificial penis past her lover's lips.

She gave a few strokes forward in Luna's mouth and marveled at the new sensations she was feeling. She hadn't enjoyed being on the other end of this with that git Draco but she saw the appeal now. She did ease up when she went far enough to make Luna gag, which was more consideration than Draco ever showed.

Her hands went into Luna's hair as she continued to fuck her mouth, but it wasn't a hard, painful hold like she herself had experienced down on her knees. It was a light, loving caress. In her own twisted way she really did love her. When the fuck had that happened?

Luna was gasping for breath when Pansy pulled back, but she didn't look unhappy. She stayed on her knees and smiled up at Pansy.

"Can I wear that next time?" Luna asked, pointing at the still-attached strap-on.


	22. Owlery (Astoria/Slytherin boys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably going to want to skip this one if you're a fan of Draco.

It was good to be a Malfoy, Draco thought to himself as he strutted to the owlery. He could technically get in trouble for being out past curfew, but he was a Prefect and a Malfoy so the rules didn't apply to him. He had an important letter to send home, and if any teachers didn't like it they could take it up with his father.

Daphne Greengrass caught his fancy in first year, but the stuck-up bitch had the audacity to rebuff him year after year! No matter; her sister was just as beautiful and now she was his. Their fathers had negotiated the match, and after term ended she would become Lady Malfoy in a lavish ceremony at Malfoy Manor. She didn't seem excited when he informed her of the arrangement this afternoon, but surely that was due to a combination of nervousness and her sister's attempts to besmirch him over the years. Astoria would come around eventually. Right now he needed to owl his father in gratitude for this latest gift.

Draco heard noises coming from the owlery as he got close. He paused to listen for a moment, and then it clicked. He knew these noises well. Pansy had made them often enough when he used her for his pleasure (and she thought they would marry! Laughable!) He chuckled but didn't turn away. His letter was more important than some horny bloke getting off, so they would bloody well get out of his way. Perhaps he'd do the witch a favor and claim her for himself after his business was concluded. Just because he was betrothed didn't mean he had to stop having fun on the side!

He was so distracted by how great his life was that he didn't see the clothing piled up just inside the owlery, and he tripped and fell flat on his face. To his revulsion, he'd landed face-first in owl droppings! He and his father would not rest until the offending owl was identified and executed! 

He gagged as he wiped his face clean, but courageously got back to his feet. If the rutting couple dared laugh, they would feel his wrath! He put on his best 'Lucius glare' in preparation to assert his authority, but stopped once he realized that he had a lot more than two people to deal with.

The girl was bent at the waist, with Nott slamming into her from behind while she gagged on Zabini's nine inches. (They all measured once. Don't ask.) Her hands were in play as well, servicing...was that Crabbe and Goyle?! How had they been invited to this "party" while he'd been left out?!

The girl was harder to identify until Blaise stepped back for a moment after some signal from her.

"Guess I won't be 'unspoiled' for you anymore, eh, Draco? I told you I'd do anything to get out of this," said a sweaty Astoria.

A beat of shocked silence. Then,

"Wait until my father hears about this!"


	23. Hospital Wing (Hermione/Lily Evans)

Hermione opened her eyes with a groan. Where was she, and why did her head hurt so damn much?

Oh, right. She'd been dealing with a headache for days now. Harry kept trying to talk her into easing off the studying and getting some sleep, but how could she when the N.E.W.T.S were less than a month away? Fatigue finally made her collapse halfway through History, and the last thing she remembered before blackness claimed her was Harry rushing to help, his emerald eyes shining in concern. She now awoke on a bed in the hospital wing. Harry undoubtedly carried her here himself and did not leave her side until practically threatened. He was a great friend.

As awareness returned, Hermione saw those same striking eyes peering up at her from between her legs, which at some point had been divested of all clothing. But while the eyes were Harry's, the rest of the face was wrong. In place of the messy black locks there was extremely soft-looking crimson hair pulled back into a ponytail. And the rest of the face was far too feminine to belong to her best friend. She'd seen this face before, but only in pictures. It looked slightly younger than in most of the pictures she'd seen; at a guess, she didn't look any older than Hermione. But it was recognizable all the same.

_'What the fuck?'_ (Hermione always avoided that word, even in her own head, but what other word could accurately capture the confusion at awakening to find yourself being eaten out by your best friend's long-dead mother in the hospital wing?)

She opened her mouth to give voice to her confusion but Lily Potter nee Evans gave a slight shake of her head, a wordless demand of silence. Hermione, too dumbstruck to resist, nodded mutely. Once assured that the brunette wasn't going to spoil her fun, Lily returned to her task with gusto. Hermione had never gone this far with anyone before, but it was hard to imagine anyone doing this with more skill than Lily was showing. Between her teasing licks and gently sliding fingers, it was all Hermione could do to avoid crying out in bliss. Throughout it all, those oh-so-familiar eyes looked up at her from a much less familiar face.

Hermione had no clue whether she was experiencing reality or some hallucination conjured by her weary brain. She had even less clue how she would attempt to explain this to Harry, or whether she should hope this was actually happening. Would she feel less guilt if an inexplicably not-dead Lily took it upon herself to do this, or if this was some forbidden fantasy drawn from a long-repressed corner of her own brain?

Hogwarts' smartest witch in many years (some would say the smartest since the woman currently sharing her bed) didn't have an answer for any of those questions. There was only one thing she was certain of.

"Don't stop," Hermione begged. 

One green eye winked in response.


	24. Nature (Harry/Susan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drabbles written for "The Night Rounds of Snape and McGonagall" finished with the last chapter.

Harry had always thought that the best way to spend a beautiful day outdoors was with a nice game of quidditch. Today he was learning otherwise, all thanks to Susan.

He'd woken up to find his girlfriend missing from her usual place beside him, but she'd left a note on her pillow. He dutifully read and followed the instructions, apparating to a lovely spot they'd found while camping for their anniversary. It was a beautiful day to be in the forest, but nothing beat the beauty of Susan standing there waiting for him. She wore a smile and nothing else.

He'd had little time to admire her naked beauty before she dropped to her knees and unzipped his trousers. She had the skill to make him come undone in minutes with her mouth, but today she had other plans. She sucked and licked slowly and deliberately, giving him great pleasure without sending him over the edge. 

Just when he was ready to beg for more she pulled back, disrobed him and had him on his back on the blanket she'd brought. She rode him, again taking her time and prolonging the fun for them both. Harry wasn't about to complain; she felt amazing as always. Her large breasts swayed enticingly as she slowly gyrated her body atop him. He was too hypnotized by the sight to reach up and play with her breasts as he so loved to do, so he used his hands to cup her bum instead. It wasn't a tradeoff he'd ever complain about.

When he felt his end coming he knew it was time to take action. One hand left her rear to gently stimulate her clit, and it quickly had her moaning as it always did. He let himself go, knowing that she was soon to follow.

Afterward, thoroughly satiated, Susan cuddled into his side. She rested her head on his chest and was asleep in minutes. Harry made no attempt to join her in slumber, at least not right away. He loosely held his softly snoring girlfriend and soaked the moment in. The gentle breeze felt wonderful on his sweaty body, and also rustled the green trees around them. The chirping birds provided a pleasant soundtrack.

Ron would call this perfect quidditch weather. He wouldn't be wrong, but Harry now knew there were much better ways to spend a beautiful afternoon outside.


	25. Shower (Harry/Katie)

"There's no more hot water on the women's side, Harry. Mind if I join you?"

As excuses go, Katie's was as flimsy as they come. He could've picked it apart in seconds.

"No problem," he said. He _could_ have picked it apart, but it would've been the act of an idiot. He watched as his teammate shed her quidditch uniform and stepped in to join him. He scooted over to give her room to stand beside him underneath the spray, but continuing his own shower was suddenly low on his list of priorities.

"Want me to wash your back?" she offered.

"Already washed it. Want me to wash yours?"

"Have at it." He couldn't see her face because he was in too big a hurry to begin, but he was pretty sure she said it with a smile.

They'd been having a casual fling for months now, so this was hardly the first time he'd seen Katie naked. But it was the first time he'd gotten to see, much less touch, her glorious body while dripping wet. He made the most of the opportunity, giving her the most thorough scrubbing of her life. She certainly wasn't complaining when he used the soft cloth to wash her feet, and she started groaning as he slowly made his way up her muscular legs. His hands might've lingered on her bum longer than necessary, but that was a regular occurrence during their encounters so he doubted she was surprised.

Harry continued his northward journey, washing up her back and neck. Finally she spun around, knocked the soap and cloth out of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her wet breasts pressed against his chest as their lips met. She could obviously feel his arousal, but she seemed excited herself considering the way she bit down on his lower lip, getting aggressive as usual once she got going. She reached one hand down and began stroking him. That drew a strained grunt from him, and she laughed.

"Feels like somebody's worked up," she taunted, continuing to use her hand on him. Though she wasn't trying particularly hard to get him off, he was so worked up that it could potentially happen anyway. This would not do.

He took both her hands in his and pressed her back against the shower wall while resuming the kiss. She groaned into his mouth, just as ready for him as he was for her.

"Harry?" The shout from elsewhere in the locker room startled them both. "You gonna take all day in there?"

"Ron," he growled. "Go away."

"But the pub--"

"If you don't leave right now, I'm mailing you the nude pictures Ginny took for my birthday last year."

"Leaving now," said Ron, sounding sick as he fled. Not that Harry cared. He had eyes only for Katie.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Have at it." They both groaned as he pushed inside of her. "But I wouldn't mind a copy of those pictures."


	26. Housewarming (Harry/Cho)

Harry laughed as Ginny practically dragged Ron out the door, ignoring his protests. She shot Harry a wink, smirked and followed her brother out. He was glad they'd been able to remain such good friends after the breakup.

"Guess it's just us," Harry said, turning to look at his lone remaining guest. Cho Chang smiled at him from his couch, and he felt like he was 14 years old again. He'd been feeling that way a lot around her ever since they'd reconnected at a quidditch match a couple of months ago.

"Thanks so much for inviting me, Harry," she said. "I had a great time."

"Thanks for coming. And thanks for the china set!"

"What's a fancy new house without fancy new china?" She suddenly got a mischievous look on her face. "I have another housewarming gift I want to give you too, but I had to wait until everybody else left."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

He did as she asked, feeling foolish as he stood there and waited. He heard her get off the couch and walk towards him. His eyes snapped open when he felt her unbutton and unzip his jeans, and he looked down to see her kneeling on the floor in front of him and tugging his jeans and boxers down his legs. He said nothing, just watched in awe as Cho wrapped her hand around him and gave him a few slow strokes.

"I've wanted to do this for years," she admitted, still working her hand up and down his length. He wanted to tell her the feeling was mutual, but the ability to form words had temporarily deserted him. All he could do was stand there and savor the surreal feeling of a long-held desire coming true.

His first erotic dreams as a teenager heavily featured Cho, but his fantasies couldn't compare to the exquisite reality of her lips parting to take him into her mouth. She knew exactly what she was doing too, sucking him off skillfully while her left hand fondled his bollocks. Equally arousing was the way she stared up at him the entire time, a constant reminder that this was really happening. His first crush really was kneeling in front of him in his new house, giving him a blowjob.

He'd gotten many useful gifts from his friends today, but Cho's was his favorite by far. Hermione had, in her usual take-charge manner, drilled into Harry the importance of sending each of his friends a card thanking them for coming to his housewarming party and bringing him gifts. Not even Hermione had thought to instruct him about the proper protocol on how to thank someone for a housewarming blowjob though, so he would just have to make it up as he went.

"After this, you're sitting on my face," he decided. Her eyes lit up and she redoubled her oral efforts.

And thus Harry discovered the correct response to a housewarming blowjob: reciprocity.


	27. Study Break (Harry/Hermione)

"You've been staring at that book all day, Harry. Time for a study break."

Hearing Hermione Granger tell someone he was reading too much and needed to stop would've made most who knew her worry that they'd apparated into some alternate dimension, but this was reality and the adult Hermione understood that balance and moderation were crucial.

"Can't," he said, not looking up from the book. "Auror entrance exam is in three days. Need to study."

"You're more prepared than any other applicant. You'd pass the exam in your sleep at this point. Put the book down and relax. It feels like we haven't had any quality time in weeks."

"After," was all he said. She threw up her hands and stomped off to their bedroom. Clearly she needed a new approach.

\--

Hermione plopped back down onto the couch next to Harry twenty minutes later. He didn't show any sign of even realizing she'd returned, so she sighed theatrically. Still his eyes remained fixed on his book.

_The direct approach, then._ She stretched out, her back against the arm of the couch, and slid her leg into Harry's lap. He looked up from the book at last. His eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing.

"Got your attention now, do I?"

That was rhetorical of course. She'd been saving this black lingerie set for a special occasion, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

"Holy fuck," he whispered.

"Ready to put the book down now?" She ran her stocking-clad leg across his groin teasingly. She watched his eyes as he stared at that leg, then worked his way up her body. She could see how badly he wanted to indulge. Yet just when she thought he'd given in, his eyes darted back to the book still held open in his hand. She'd encouraged and was happy with the effort he was putting into his career path, but this was ridiculous! It was time to truly go all-out.

She could see him watching with one eye as she scooted off the couch and sank down to her knees in front of him. She undid his jeans and tugged both them and his boxers down his legs. The book was still in his hand, but she now had his undivided attention.

Hermione stroked him in her hand and gently licked the head until he was fully aroused, then parted her lips and took him into her mouth. This wasn't an act she performed regularly, but when she did it she fully committed herself. She quickly had Harry groaning. His hands gripped the couch fabric as he restrained himself from grabbing her head (a well established no-no.) 

The book lay closed on the other couch cushion, discarded and forgotten. Studying was important, but so were study breaks. She'd remind Harry of this as often as required, and could only hope he'd be willing to return the favor the next time she went overboard herself.


	28. Hermione's Office (Daphne/Hermione)

Daphne smiled at the look of open admiration on Hermione's face as she slipped her bra off and tossed it over her shoulder. She'd spent three years subtly pursuing this woman, despite all her friends and co-workers telling her it was hopeless and she was wasting her time. But Daphne Greengrass wasn't a quitter. When she saw something she wanted, she didn't stop until she got it. She wanted Hermione Granger, and nothing was going to stand in her way. Not her longstanding mistrust of former Slytherins, not her reputation as a prude, and not even her on-again, off-again relationship with Ron Weasley (now off, apparently for good.) Daphne's friends didn't think this moment would happen. She'd always known it would.

"You act like this is the first time you've seen a naked woman," she teased. Hermione blushed and looked down at the carpeted floor of her office. How adorable.

"It is, other than myself," Hermione admitted. Daphne's smile widened.

"Ooh, I'm your first?" she cooed. "I'll have to make this extra special then."

Hermione wasn't capable of responding, because Daphne had chosen that moment to slip her thong off and toss it at the brunette. It hit her in the face and landed on her desk. Granger stood there in stunned silence, and Daphne watched knowingly as she stared at her smooth sex.

"Don't you think you're a little overdressed?" Daphne said finally, motioning to Hermione's work robes. The brunette stood there uncertainly for a moment, then summoned her Gryffindor courage and began undressing.

The robes came off, as did the blouse and skirt she'd worn beneath them. Her bra and knickers were a modest white cotton, but that didn't stop Daphne from gazing at her prize with satisfaction. She didn't flaunt it, but Granger had a very nice body. Daphne wondered if she was the first one other than Weasley to see this much of it. The thought made her want to gloat.

Daphne walked up and helped her remove her undergarments, which was really just an excuse for her to fondle every bit of pale skin she could get her hands on.

"My heels--" Hermione started to say, but Daphne shushed her.

"I like them. Leave them on."

Hermione complied. While the woman was as take-charge as they come in most aspects of her life, Daphne quickly discovered that the Gryffindor was naturally submissive in bed (or in the office, as the case may be.) That suited Daphne just fine.

It wasn't long before Daphne claimed Hermione's chair for herself. It took no coaxing for Granger to kneel on the floor and bury her face between the blonde's legs. Her technique left much to be desired, but that was to be expected with this being her first time going down on a girl. Daphne wasn't worried. The effort was there, and Hermione had always been a quick learner. Daphne would ensure she got plenty of chances to practice in the months, perhaps years, to come.


End file.
